


Artist

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Incest, Unrelated Valcup, tattooed Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Valka only went there to showcase her art. She didn't expect to end up going home with a tattooed twenty-something man she'd only just met.





	Artist

**Number 25!  
**

**Ship of the day is unrelated (incest free!) Hiccup/Valka**

**Kinks of the day are cock worship and biting.**

**And to nobodies surprise I was happy to reach this one! My OTP!**

-HTTYD-

_Some days she still couldn't quite believe it. Valka leant back against the wall, looking at the exhibit of her art work. Marvelling at how this was a regular occurrence. That her art was something she now made a real, actual living from. Not that Valka would ever give up her day job, as it were, she loved the animals too much. But still... the idea people came to see and admire what she created..._

_How did one even get used to that magical feeling?_

Valka shuddered as a hot mouth hit her neck, hands roaming the slender dip above her hips while her own fumbled to find her key. What was she _doing?_ Gods, it was insanity. And yet, the second his teeth skated over her throat, Valka decided that wasn't such a bad thing. She tried not to think too hard about only meeting this man hours ago. Tried not to think at all about _how_ she met him. The wet suction as he left her with a hickey - gods, what was she, seventeen? - soon drove pesky things like _thoughts_ from her mind.

_"Are these yours?"_

_A voice interrupted her musings, eyes landing on a mans head, face largely hidden by his hair from the angle Valka stood, their almost identical heights making for a profile view._

_"Yes."_

_"You're very talented."_

_"Thank you..."_

_He finally turned toward her and Valka had to fight not to stare, because he was far too young to be quite so devastatingly handsome._

_"My bad. I'm Hiccup. I was looking forward to meeting you ever since I saw your paintings on the inventory. I love your work."_

_"H-Hiccup?"_

_Valka couldn't help it; it was such a peculiar name. Green eyes glittered with amusement as he eyed her._

_"Nickname. It stuck. Anyway, yes, I enjoy your art and my mother is very excited to be hosting you."_

_Words reminding her his mother made Valka realise she needed to stop watching this young man, because his sweeping hands and messy hair and crooked smile were more attractive than they had any right to be. And Valka was probably twice his age. She'd met his mother, the galleries owner, and she was definitely around Valka's own age. Would probably hurl turpentine at the paintings around her if she knew Valka had spent any time at all contemplating just how good looking her son was._

Oh, he was young. Barely twenty two, if Valka remembered right. Nineteen years her junior. Not that she'd told him that in so many words. He had to know she was older, but Hiccup hadn't asked. So Valka hadn't told. It was a little nerve-wracking, really, panicking that he'd see something that gave away her true number of years, that he'd be put off. Though the firm bulge digging into her belly was saying otherwise right now, Hiccup's breath hot and damp against her ear.

"You gonna open that or what?"

His fingers curled around hers when he saw Valka's dexterity had entirely gone, whole body quivering from only the briefest of contact.

_"Are you an artist yourself?"_

_"For fun. Nothing like... this. Although I've been told I have an artists touch when it comes to rebuilding cars and engines..." he slid, long legs fluid across the floor with each step "what was the inspiration here? These **colours**. Those shapes."_

He wasn't lying about the touch. Fingertips rough with callused skin skated under the collar of her dress, sliding down to a spot just below her shoulder blade and somehow leaving her knees unable to hold her up. She hoped none of her neighbours were peering out of the window, seeing how Valka had brought home this virile young creature who couldn't wait for the sanctity of a closed door to start touching her.

_There was nobody else around yet - the gallery was open, but this area was still in set-up until Hiccup's mother came to check it was done right, and so that left Valka quite alone with the young man brushing his fingers over the air above the paint, tracing shapes and observing vibrant colours. Valka noticed he had surprisingly well-manicured nails for someone who said he built engines. Focusing on her own work instead, Valka cocked her head, remembering when she first started the painting in question._

_"This was after a trip to see my grandparents in Australia. Lots of light and heat and family, I came back with so many images in my mind. This here" Valka indicated one object that was half-hidden beneath another "is the shape of my grandfathers favourite sun lounger. I have fond memories of sunbathing on it with him, listening to him tell me funny stories."_

_Hiccup smiled, the lopsided grin warm and genuine. Valka had to fight a strange sort of flutter. When was the last time anybody looked at her that way? After a brief few seconds where he seemed to be silently taking her in, Hiccup slipped past her and indicated another, done in darker shades with a sort of maudlin aura._

_"This one?"_

_Valka recognised the inside of the hall she'd painted, the knocked over chairs and spilled wine a metaphor for what followed the day spent in that room._

_"The end of my marriage. To go with that one" Valka indicated a frame two pictures up, brighter and more energetic "that was one I did the day after my honeymoon."_

_Why was she telling him all this, exactly? Valka cursed herself for being drawn in by crooked smiles and green eyes, voice of her friend Nadia ringing in her head saying how Valka really needed to date more._

"Wait. Wait!"

Her door closed behind her at last, Valka was already pressed back against it, hungry mouth and inquisitive hands tasting skin, sending shivers through her body. Hiccup halted, moonlight in the window picking up his emerald eyes and little else, but she could feel the heat of his quick, heavy breaths.

"What?"

_His mother's appearance was a tad jarring, and not only because the woman was a little intimidating. It also reminded Valka that Hiccup was so young, that she didn't want to be construed as acting inappropriately toward the curators son._

_"You're not bothering this very talented lady are you Hiccup?"_

_"No, mom" he leant his head back, sighed deeply "I was admiring the work."_

_"Well, son, there's something broken in the staff kitchen. Would you mind going to take a look?"_

_Hiccup rolled his eyes, but nodded as he shoved one hand in his pocket, the other gesturing dramatically._

_"I don't know what you pay a handyman for! But sure. Nice to meet you Valka. Enjoy the fruits of your labour."_

_With his head turned where his mother couldn't see, Hiccup **winked** at her. Valka tried not to visibly react; his mother was watching him and she had the strangest feeling that it was a little bit... chaperone-y. Maybe some older woman had swooped down on the young man...  
_

"I'm older than you."

He frowned, and Valka knew a moments panic, heart thudding in her chest.

"Sorry. Was that supposed to shock me?"

"I... I don't know."

Hiccup chuckled. It was a lovely, low rumbling sound deep in his chest.

"Are you old enough that I should be worried you'll have to stop part way through sex to have a heart attack?"

Valka blinked.

"What? No!"

"Then I literally do not care how old you are."

He silenced further concerns with his mouth, slanting across hers hungrily as hands slid around her waist, tugging Valka harder against him. Her hands found their way into his hair, thick and soft under her fingers as Hiccup groaned against her mouth.

_He'd gone to wherever his mother sent him, but by the time the exhibit opened and Valka was there discussing her paintings with fans, she could feel a keen emerald stare on her the entire time. Whenever she caught sight of Hiccup, he had a smirk playing over his mouth. She looked away each time, face heating._

"Gods Valka, you're incredible."

His tongue slipped between her parted lips, tasting her mouth. Valka could taste the drink there, the drink he'd invited her out for after an incredibly successful afternoon. He tasted her sweet wine greedily, legs trembling when Valka realised he was sliding up her skirt, stroking her thighs with those rough, hungry hands. Teeth nipped at her lower lip, open-mouthed kiss dragging down her jaw before Hiccup bit her in exquisitely-timed sync with his thumb pressing her clit. Even through her wet cotton briefs - oh gods, she was not dressed to be undressed - Valka shuddered, moaned, hands scrambling to grip his shoulders.

"Ohhhh..."

She was almost ready to simply melt there and then. Valka couldn't remember when she'd last been touched this way; not just sexually, but with such ardour, such want. Hiccup raised his hand to yank at her dress, more sloppy open mouthed kisses across the top of her chest while his thumb kept rubbing, circling, playing Valka like he'd known her body before tonight.

Like she hadn't succumbed to unbidden desire and let this handsome, _young_ **stranger** take her home.

It had been too long since she knew anything but her own touch though, and Hiccup's fervent motions, his hips grinding an unsubtle erection against her thigh were threatening to leave her undone already. He reached for her leg, lifting it up to his hips and hooking it there. It left her open, easy access for his busy fingers against her clit, grumbling as he tugged her underwear just enough to no longer impede him. One long, skilled finger dipped inside her, teasing, only rubbing at the nerves right around the entrance of her body until Valka cracked and did something she never expected; she begged.

"Please! Don't tease me!"

Hiccup growled against her throat, lifting his head to watch her face as one finger withdrew only to be replaced by two, pumping in and out of Valka with startling ease, hooking upwards to stroke that long-neglected nerve bundle. Her head fell back, hitting the door hard enough that it probably ought to have hurt but her whole body was too busy singing to notice. That keen stare of his left her feeling incredibly exposed despite the lack of actual removed clothing, drinking in every twist and pull of her face as his fingers worked her to climax. Valka slumped, boneless, against him, feeling her body clench and ripple round his fingers as he slowed them to a stop, a light sound of amusement against her ear as Hiccup held her through the shakes.

"Oh my..."

"Are you alright?"

The rush hadn't even ceased before Valka was craving more of him, fighting not to leap at him like a desperate old woman. Though part of her got the feeling Hiccup really wouldn't mind all that much if she did.

"I'm fine."

His mouth ghosted the shell of her ear, warm breath making her tingle as his fingers finally slid free, left her clenching at nothing and hungry for him.

"Where's your bedroom?"

_"So" Valka tried to remember when she'd actually agreed to let Hiccup take her for a drink, because that was not a sane choice "did you have fun today?"_

_She looked up as he presented her with her usual glass of red, so Valka had clearly ordered it. He had something dark and strong-smelling, but took it in small sips as though savouring the taste rather than the alcohol content._

_"I did."_

_He frowned._

_"Am I making you uncomfortable?"_

_It was rather sudden of him to ask, and Valka wasn't entirely sure how to answer. Because the answer was both yes and no - he wasn't making her uncomfortable per se, but she was uncomfortable with the unbidden urge to climb into his lap and taste that dark brew on his tongue. What was it about him? Valka didn't **do** this sort of thing. Considering him, with his sharp jaw and green eyes and that cheeky lopsided smile, Valka shook her head._

_"No. I suppose I'm just wondering what we're doing here."_

Her legs were still a little unsteady, but they made it to her bedroom. If Hiccup noticed there were clothes fallen out of the washing hamper, or that her makeup table was a mess, or that three pairs of shoes were haphazardly piled outside her wardrobe to put away later because Valka never had company... he didn't say. Hel, he barely took his eyes off Valka long enough to have a chance at noticing such things.

Part of her wanted to fight his efforts to uncover her, not wanting to see disappointment in his eyes when he found the body of someone _older,_ soft and worn skin rather than something tight and lean. Valka feared him looking too closely at grey hairs or the creases around her eyes. Or worse, _laughing_ at her wearing comfortable underwear because gods, she hadn't expected this.

But none of that happened.

Hiccup peeled away her clothes one by one until Valka bore only bra and briefs, and when he finally halted, it was her hands on his clothes and it was _him_ who looked nervous.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

What was he? Younger than twenty two? Had a girlfriend? A _baby?_

"I have a prosthetic leg."

His eyes watched her face, and there was a fear there for him too, that she would be turned off by it. Gods, they were both a little terrified of something it seemed. Valka pushed him down to the bed and knelt next to him, then brushed her fingers over the swell of his groin and thrilled in the sharp intake of breath.

"Is it going to slow you down?"

"Uh, no, not really."

"Then I don't care."

His face lit up and _gods_ he was beautiful, bright eyes and broad smile. Valka found herself pulled back to the bed and kissed with renewed vigour, a little dizzy with the idea that he had been holding back before. Finally peeling his t-shirt up and off, Valka turned her bedside lamp on without really thinking about how it would be highlighting all her flaws, too busy wanting to look at the image across his chest.

"That's... incredible."

Hiccup looked down at his own chest, the _enormous_ dragon emblazoned on his skin a true work of art. Even though it was black, Valka could see streaks of white and grey and even blue, giving the shape a three dimensional effect. Bright green eyes so realistic Valka wouldn't have been surprised if they moved for a second, narrowed slightly to match folded in wings in a hunting stance. The tail wrapped around his back and came up on the other side of his hip - half black, half red.

"Is that symbolic?"

"Sort of. It's red the same side as my leg."

Pinning him on his back again, Hiccup smirked up at her as Valka traced the shapes of dragon scales, one ear-fin just below his nipple making Hiccup squirm slightly. She felt the faint ridges of scar tissue in some places, possibly from whatever cost him a limb. His erection brushed against her as she examined the lines of his tattoo, fascinated by such a work of art.

"Are you going to stay like that all night? I mean, you can be on top but I want to kiss you again."

Hiccup's mouth latched on to hers before Valka had even finished leaning down, hands snaking up over her back to unhook her bra, tossing the fairly nondescript article of clothing away so he could grope at her chest. Oh, she'd forgotten how sensitive she could be, his thumbs brushing her nipples and Valka hissed against his lips, Hiccup pulling away from the kiss to _look_ at her. Appraised so closely, Valka felt her body tense up in panic again as she feared him seeing the body of someone past their prime.

"What's wrong?"

He noticed her tension, hands falling from her chest to her hips. Was he worried she wasn't enjoying his touch?

"I... I'm so much _older_ than you."

Hiccup cocked his head, eyeing her curiously.

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

Valka nodded, gasping in shock when Hiccup gripped her tightly, bucked his hips so she could feel his firm cock against her.

"Stop worrying. I didn't say this earlier because, well, some people take it the wrong way, but I _like_ older women. I find maturity a _massive_ turn on. I think you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen, so if that's your only concern? Stop worrying."

"Really?"

Hiccup nodded, one hand sliding up along her spine to splay between her shoulders, drawing her toward his mouth again.

"Really. I couldn't keep my eyes off you all day. And I couldn't believe my _luck_ when you kissed me."

Further words melted on her tongue as Hiccup kissed her, rolling her onto her back beneath him again and going for the last fabric on her body, leaving her bare when he'd slid them down her quivering legs.

"Gods, you're gorgeous."

Hiccup scrambled down with no preamble, hot tongue on her clit before Valka even realised his intentions. She squirmed, body torn between rutting against his face or twisting away from the sudden, incredible sensations. He barely stopped for breath, lifting Valka's legs over his shoulders and sliding hands under her, squeezing her ass and tilting her up for a better angle. Delving, tasting, thrusting, his mouth didn't halt anywhere for long as he sought to learn which spots made Valka buck and moan. Far, _far_ too good, Valka briefly contemplated that she'd not be able to look neighbours in the eye for weeks after they heard her tonight, before a sharp nip to her inner thigh made her forget, a firm lick across her clit enough to chase away coherent thought completely.

Her whole body pulsed, throbbed, mild convulsions wracking her entire frame as burning heat all seemed to condense at the point his tongue touched her, short flicks and long, languid swipes equally fuelling the fire, waves of sensations Valka doubted she'd ever felt quite so fervently in her life threatening to overwhelm every sense. Forcing her eyes open was a mistake; Hiccup's eyes were dark, the obscene lust she found there too much, _too much_ all at once. The hungry beast between her thighs did not slow an inch as Valka came, shaking legs tightening around his head, pulling him impossibly close to chase those final delicious embers, back arching clean off the bed until she slumped back, dragging great gulps of air in. His tongue slipped and swiped a few more times, aftershocks making her whimper until Hiccup took pity on her quaking body and rose up, face wet and smirk utterly indecent.

Valka had never understood why orgasms were also known as 'the little death' until then. She'd definitely died at least once back then.

He wiped his mouth lazily on his discarded t-shirt, but Valka knew the sticky taste on his lips was her still, tongue slipping in to coax hers out to play.

"Let me touch you."

Her voice came out raw, breathy, throat aching already with the efforts he'd put it through in shouting her pleasure. Hiccup nodded to her eager plea, anxiety flickering across his face for a second when Valka went for his belt. She thought being naked, light still on, would make her self-conscious, but his touch still lingered in phantom tingles through her nerves. Now it was her turn to soothe his concerns.

"Relax. It really doesn't bother me."

Hiccup nodded, lifting his hips helpfully to let Valka pull down his jeans, halting her for just a second to pull his wallet from his pocket, extracting two foil squares from the leather fold.

"Do you always carry those?"

"Better safe than sorry."

Valka was chagrined to realise she hadn't thought that far ahead, and she certainly didn't think she had anything like that in her home right now. Definitely not still in date. So him having that kind of forethought was, well, very good news.

His jeans came off at last, revealing the prosthetic only constituted half of one leg, faux skin tone fairly well-matched. It even had freckles, which matched the pale skin of his thighs too. Valka ran her fingers over his knee, feeling the change from scarred skin to liner to prosthetic. It was warmer to the touch than she'd expected. Hiccup was watching her, visibly unnerved by her intrigue.

"Does it make you uncomfortable if I touch it?"

Hiccup shook his head, bit his lip.

"Just... I get wary when people stare."

"I'm sorry. I was simply curious."

Leaving the area he wanted left, Valka focused on the other expanse of skin available for her perusal. Hiccup certainly seemed much happier when her fingers moved up to tickle at his inner thighs, black boxers tented over his swollen cock. She dodged it at first, peppering kisses over his stomach, lean muscles flexing beneath her lips and giving an odd sort of rippling movement to his tattoo.

Hiccup whined when she skipped again, pressing her mouth instead to the delicate skin of his inner thigh, remembering his liberal use of teeth on her - Valka was sure she'd have little bruises in the morning - and biting down on soft tissue, sucking her own mark there. Some part of her wanted him to carry a physical mark back out into the world with him, something outside of her bedroom that said _this actually happened._ Because truthfully, it all felt like some wonderfully hazy dream, this handsome young man panting, hungering for her touch and equally eager to touch her in turn.

Valka would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous; it had been over a year since she'd been with any man, and much longer since it was more than the functional sex one expected at her age, lights off, under the covers and nothing spectacular, though usually nice enough. Now it was all fire and need, the heat inside her kicking up a notch at the sight of him thick and curved, flushed red and jumping in her hand when Valka pulled him free of his boxers. His eyes were on her, the spark there urging her on, urging Valka to stop thinking so hard and simply let instinct guide her. And really, instinct was the driving force anyway. Valka had never thought of this particular body part as attractive before, but she _ached_ at the feel, the sight, the taste of him on her tongue when she leant down to try and repay him for that explosive oral climax earlier.

Hiccup was not a silent lover; he groaned and swore under his breath, muttered praise for Valka's motions in a low, throaty voice when she took the thick head in her mouth and sucked. His fingers slid around her jaw, up over her neck to wind into her hair. He didn't push or shove, just touched, thumb stroking the bone behind her ear when Valka slowed down, tongue making lazy circles in a test to find where _he_ was most sensitve now. The little strip of skin between head and shaft was enough to make him buck and swear loudly, the mutters of "fuck!" becoming a longer, hotter stream of "yes, yes, fuck! there!" until Hiccup was panting and squirming, jaw slack with pleasure when Valka looked up at him.

It was erotic, feeling him pulse against her mouth, the twitch of want when she ran her closed lips up the underside of his shaft, sure by now he would be judging her wanton behaviour, but Hiccup had only equal desire in his face, mouth open as he moaned weakly under her ministrations. It was addictive, intoxicating to have this man who'd played her body like an expert now quivering, needy beneath her. To hold him in rapture, to feel his urgency when Hiccup bucked into her hand, to taste his arousal on her lips - bitter, but not unpleasant.

He reached for her, dragged Valka against his tattooed chest to kiss her, tumbled them over to press their bodies together in a long, hot line. She mewled in discontent when he moved away, taking that warmth with him, but he was yanking off his underwear that Valka hadn't bothered to move more than a few inches out of her way. When he turned back, Valka pressed one of the condoms he'd extricated earlier into his hand, seeing the spark in his eyes grow. Hiccup rolled it on with practiced hands, twisting and advancing on her like a predator, teeth baring in a growl when Valka let him lay her back and crawl on top of her.

"Ready for me?"

In that instant, Valka felt like he _knew_ how long it had been for her, how intense everything was with him already and how part of her was quivering in terrified anticipation at the prospect he could make her feel _more_ still. Holding his gaze, Valka nodded. He guided himself into place, rocking in to her with shallow dips, never full penetration. He bit his lip, sweat-damp hair hanging over his eyes as his head tipped forwards, though she could still see his smirk when Valka whined at the teasing pressure. Sliding her legs around his hips, she pulled him in until Hiccup was lodged as deep as he could, both groaning at the sudden meld.

"Minx" he bit her again, the little zips of pain twining effortlessly into pleasure "I like it."

Hiccup surged forward again, hitting her deeper still on each thrust, pushed up on his knees just enough that the curve of his cock let him drag perfectly across her g-spot. Each exquisite push stole her breath, darkened eyes watching her as Valka gasped, bucked against him. She already felt a little raw from him bringing her off twice before, but each dizzying dart of pleasure from his thrusts only made her crave him more, the hunting dragon moving as his muscles worked giving the whole thing a distinctly feral energy. Her fingers dragged down his back, nails probably leaving marks but Valka scarcely knew anything other than the burn and scrape of his thick cock, the teasing way he'd almost pull out, roll his hips in lazy circles before slamming home with his narrow pelvis grating against her clit.

There was no uncertainty in the way Hiccup took her to pieces; every movement measured, adding to it, building on the embers of first contact until Valka was steadily becoming consumed by the raging flames. Only when she saw the imprints of her own teeth in his skin did Valka realise she had bitten him, lost in the moment as she was when his blistering pace left her mindless with sheer desperation. Hiccup returned the favour, bending his torso so his teeth could skate her nipple, lips clamping almost cruelly on the little bud to torment her further.

"Tell me you're close, gods..."

For all the control he seemed to exude, Hiccup's voice was strained, weak and pleading against her ear. He couldn't seriously expect her to... oh, no, he could. Hiccup read it in her face that Valka wasn't, fingers slipping over her belly to run through her slick, demanding agaiinst her clit. Seizing all at once, Valka came so violently it was as painful as it was pleasurable, seemed to pull her whole body into a rolling wave of coloured lights, dancing through her blurred vision.

Hiccup faltered at last, hips jerking and rutting deep against hers as he let out a primal, sated moan against her ear, sweaty skin hot and damp against her own as he leant over her on his forearms, kissed her softly between ragged breaths.

He was gone for a brief instant, disposing of the condom, but then he was crawling back amongst her sheets and pressing kisses to the bite marks on her shoulders, murmuring apologies and stroking her flushed skin still. She'd sort of expected Hiccup to already be dressing and escaping now he'd thrown her world off-kilter and gotten himself off in the process. Instead, he was cuddling her. Caressing her. Valka shivered as sweat cooled on her skin, Hiccup noticing and shuffling to pull a rumpled duvet over them, even though she knew she needed to get up, clean up, do other things to get ready for bed...

"Do you want me to go?"

How could he ask that? Being all sweet and tactile and _warm._ Valka hadn't realised until then how lonely she was, how much she'd missed the simple intimacy of something like sleeping next to another warm body. She shook her head, his soft smile lighting up his face.

"I uh... I take my leg off to sleep. I hope thats ok."

"Of course. It's fine. I need the bathroom though, so you'll have to let go of me."

He actually grumbled, but released Valka all the same. Still feeling a little coltish, she immediately reached for her dressing gown nearby, pulling it over her naked body before she turned back to face Hiccup. He had a playful smile on his face, clearly not even a little ashamed to be caught checking her out from behind.

Staring at herself in the mirror as Valka washed off makeup that had been smeared and smudged - gods, he must have thought she looked ridiculous - she could scarcely believe that she'd only met this man about eight hours ago, then brought him home and suffered sweet, agonising torture at his hands, his mouth. Hel, his _mercy._ Three times...

"Come back! I'm cold!"

Brushing her teeth first, Valka slid the gown off her shoulders, examining the marks forming there. There were more on her thighs, faint red marks where his fingers had gripped her hips. They hardly seemed to match the soft, cuddly creature waiting for her in bed, pouting about having to leave to use the bathroom himself. Hiccup didn't hesitate to quite literally snuggle them together, fingers twining through hers as he drifted off to sleep. She took a little longer to drift off, exhausted as she was, just marvelling at the fact she didn't feel unsafe with him there. Everything was easy, comfortable.

And he was twenty two.

How the hel would she face Hiccup's mother tomorrow at the gallery again?

Dozing off eventually, Valka woke to the surprising warmth of a body against hers, the faint lingering aches reminding her that last night had not just been an incredibly vivid dream. Yep. She really had...

"Toothless, get off!"

A gruff voice interrupted her thoughts, Hiccup batting at a furry mass on top of him, eyes still closed.

"Toothless?"

"My cat."

"That's not your cat."

Hiccup cracked an eye open, seeing the ginger furball patting his face.

"Oh."

Valka shooed Cloudjumper away, earning a disgruntled yowl for her troubles. Faint stubble scratching against her skin when Hiccup nuzzled her lightly.

"Morning."

What did she say to him now? Last night it had all been pretty much one subject. And there was a world of difference between him seeing her made up for the gallery and mussed with sleep and bedhair and, and...

"Stop thinking so loud. S'early."

Clearly not one to wake up bright-eyed and bushy tailed, Hiccup burrowed against her tighter, yawning quietly.

"I have to get up."

He finally relinquished her, not yet surfacing properly himself. She'd half-expected a late night sneak-out, but no, he was there, lounging in her bed like he belonged there. Valka spotted the prosthetic resting up against the side of the bed, the utter devastation in her room in the harsh light of morning. Her underwear strewn about. Cheeks flushing, she hustled everything of hers together toward the hamper, then slipped from the room wondering if Hiccup might want privacy to... re-assemble himself. A detour to the bathroom cleansed her of morning breath and relieved her bladder, kitchen beckoning her for a glass of water next.

Cloudjumper mewed indignantly, eyes seeming to demand answers as to why Valka had brought home a stranger and not yet fed him. He came and went as he pleased through the cat flap, and it wasn't unusual for him to be gone all night. Valka supposed that was better than him coming back and interrupting them last night. She heard steps, the toilet flushing as she fussed with cat food.

"Here we go Cloudjumper."

"Cloudjumper? Interesting name for a cat."

Wearing only jeans, Hiccup's metal foot was surprisingly quiet on her kitchen tiles. His bare chest still had that gorgeous tattoo, though there were several bites and scrapes on him that weren't there last night. Valka offered him a glass, which Hiccup took toward the sink silently.

"Didn't you say yours was named Toothless?"

"Yeah, but my cat has no teeth. I found him starving, teeth all gross so they yanked most of 'em out at the vets. He has special food."

He downed his water, hair in even more disarray than it had been last night. Even now, sleepy and lazy and not actively trying to seduce her, Valka still found him ridiculously attractive. She turned away, not wanting Hiccup to see her staring. That was a mistake. At least for her sanity, as he padded up behind her, arms sliding around her waist and hands settling on the tie of her dressing gown.

"Do you have somewhere to be this morning?"

"W-why?"

His smirk against her neck was plenty answer enough.

"Because if not, I want to take you back to bed."

Valka shouldn't be entertaining this idea, she should be politely shooing him out before anybody besides her probably-irate neighbours had any idea about her hot night with the young man. But he was there, turning her around to press his swelling cock against her, fingers already untying her gown to slide over the bare skin beneath, reminding Valka she hadn't even gotten dressed yet. His skin was hot under her hands as they ran over his chest, lips cool and moist from the water as he kissed her.

"I have to go back to the gallery later."

"And?"

"I don't know that I can face your mother."

Hiccup actually laughed, still dancing teasing touches across her skin with his fingers.

"Oh trust me, she knows I was into you yesterday."

"W-what?"

Still chortling, Hiccup pushed the gown off her distracted self entirely, leaving Valka naked in her kitchen, hands on her lower back pinning her to him.

"Why do you think she tried to send me off to fix things? I think she was worried I'd scare you off. Clearly not, I'd say."

Oh gods, Hiccup's mother had been running interference and Valka ended up taking her son home anyway. How was she supposed to face the woman now?

"Hey" Hiccup pecked a kiss on her jaw "relax. I'm a big boy, I make my own choices. Now... bed? Or do you have plans?"

Letting him lace their fingers together, Valka found herself being led back toward her room as though Hiccup was the one taking her to bed, rather than the other way around. Since it was her home. He seemed to just shut her brain off entirely.

"No plans."

-HTTYD-

**Yes, you shouldn't store condoms in a wallet! But Hiccup didn't have a bag and Valka didn't do the shopping. What can ya do.**


End file.
